


take me to the stars and beyond

by RayJayO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Minecraft, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayJayO/pseuds/RayJayO
Summary: “A child.”- DristaDrista had always hated the stars.
Relationships: Drista & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drista & Dave | Technoblade, Drista & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Drista & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	take me to the stars and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> TW: // none
> 
> take me to the stars and beyond is the sister to Guide Me Through Hell And Back, currently being written by my friend Blanc_et_Noir! Go check her works out, she’s an awesome writer ;DD
> 
> This centers around our au, Blind Bat Dream( BB Dream for short )- her story centers around Dream and Techno, while mine is focused more on Drista and the Clingy Duo™ :DD hope y’all will enjoy my story about the SUPERIOR sibling hehe ;DD
> 
> I’ll be posting BB Dream and BB Drista art, so check my social medias at the end if ya want to see that!

_take me to the stars and beyond._

  
Drista had always hated the stars. She hated how bright they shone at night, the stark contrast of multiple colors against a pitch-black sky. Her eyes failed to fully take in the wondrous sight, and while others looked at them with awe, she could only squint and struggle. 

She loathed those stars so much. If only she had someone to describe those brilliant lights to her. 

But friends? Drista didn’t need them, didn’t _want_ them. She had tried to make friends when she was younger, but everyone had always ridiculed or despised her, her bat side hideously obvious to them all. After being the victim of this treatment over and over her wings were hidden behind thick shirts, her ears tucked under hoods, her eyes concealed with a mask. Loneliness was something that Drista pushed down, refused to feel. 

The girl would push through the poisonous thoughts her mind flung at her in the dark hours of night _alone._ If that meant some peace from the glares that screamed “monster” and “abomination”, she would go without relying on anyone for the rest of her life. 

Then she met _them._ Two lights, burning bright and strong. 

The stars didn’t seem so bad anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check my social medias out for art and more writing from me( writing will be on twt more than ig- ) :DD 
> 
> Twitter: @RayJayOO  
> Instagram: @rayjayoo


End file.
